Troubled
by MariMart
Summary: Deryn was a 16 yr old runaway Gypsy, he was a hotheaded Werewolf. She knew he would be nothing but trouble when she met him. He knew she would be nothing but trouble when their eyes met and he imprinted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane and Reuben**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**. **What happens when she ends up in Forks and meets a certain wolf.**

* * *

><p>It's four a.m and three teenagers, sit waiting for their bus to be called.<p>

Two girls and a boy.

One of the girls and the boy being of Romani descent.

''Ok, you remember the plan, feathers?'' asks the boy

''Yeah, I remember Nicky. You and Quinn head south. I head North wait it out for a while and as soon as possible, make a break for Canada. While you love-birds head for somewhere tropical and pretty.'' answered the girl flippantly

''This is serious Deryn.'' replied Nicky

''I know it is, but we're going to be ok. And you and Quinn we'll get married and I'll go to Canada and start over.'' replied feathers now appropriately called Deryn

''Nic, our bus is leaving.'' called the second girl with vivid red hair

''This is good-bye then.'' said Deryn hugging Nic

''Not good-bye, we'll see each other again.'' replied Nic

''Ever the optimist.'' said Deryn

''I'm going to miss you Quinn.'' said Deryn embracing the girl in a hug

''Right back at'cha, Deryn.'' replied Quinn

Deryn watched as her brother, left with the girl he loved.

She steeled herself, she would not cry.

Maybe Nic was right, they might see each other again.

Soon it was time for her to board her own bus, to Port Angeles then Forks.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her duffle-bag and boarded the bus.

This was it.

When she arrived to the town of Forks, she wasn't exactly sure what to do.

She exited their tiny bus station, which wasn't even a bus station.

But a hunters lodge and inn.

Then she saw it, the very thing that made her next decision.

A ''Hiring'' sign.

She put on her best smile and readied her Gypsy charm.

When she walked in there was a small lobby and to the right a dining area, while the left had a small shop.

She walked to the left, and went to the counter.

There was a gruff man with a grizzly salt & pepper beard, no name tag.

''Hello, I'm Reuben, how can I help you?'' he said in a friendly manner.

''I'm Sage Rosen, I saw you were hiring. I was wondering if the position was still open?''

''It is, but you need to talk to Diane. I'll get her for you.''

''Ok, I'm just going to head to the ladies room.''

_Ok Deryn, calm down. Just go to the restroom, fix your hair smooth out your clothes. It'll be fine._

Deryn walked into the restroom, and took it in. It was actually nice.

It was big, had lots of stalls and sinks.

And it was clean.

She walked up to the sinks and mirror.

And took in her state of dress.

Her hair, of course, was messy and everywhere.

Her white and speckled brown feather extensions, certainly made her hair look like a bird nest.

She sighed, rummaging in her backpack for a brush.

She smoothed out her hair and pulled it into a bun.

She pushed the feathers a little out of the bun, making them look like chopsticks.

She looked at her clothes, and tried her best to smooth out her buttoned-up blue shirt, and white tank top.

Deciding this was the best she was going to get.

She left the restroom and went to see if ''Diane,'' was there.

She walked out and headed to the left where Reuben was to see him talking to a woman with thick dark brown curly hair.

''Sage! This is Diane.'' Reuben called out.

Deryn smiled brightly, and walked over.

_Abandoning the ''family'' or not you're a Gypsy, it's in you to natural charm people._

''Hello, I'm Sage Rosen.'' Deryn said extending her hand out.

Diane shook her hand.

''Nice to meet you, Sage. I'm Diane Waller, just call me Diane. Now I heard you were looking for a job.''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Deryn replied.

''Well, then let's take this conversation to my office.'' said Diane

Deryn followed her and walked into a small office.

It had a couple of small cabinets, an oak desk and a wooden office chair.

Across from the desk was two wooden chairs.

Deryn and Diane took their seats respectively.

''So, I'm guessing you're not from around here?'' said Diane gesturing to Deyn's bags

''No, not exactly. I'm on a gap year for college, and decided to go on a road trip.'' answered Deryn with no hesitation

''And you decided to come to Forks?'' asked Diane with an easy grin

''Kind of wanted to visit all the towns and cities with weird names. Did you know there's a town called Mammoth?'' said Deryn again without hesitation

''Really, that's a thing?'' asked Diane

''Yes, Ma'am. It's in West Virginia.'' answered Deryn

''Alright on to the job, we're about to get a lot of business here. What with hunting season coming again, so we need someone who can flexibly work anywhere. How does that sound to you?''

''Well, I need a job. I'm not scared of hard work and I get to tell my friends I worked at a hunters lodge. So this sounds pretty good.''

''Alright, well you'd be doing a bit of housekeeping. As well as helping Reuben in the shop and Martha our cook with orders. You think you can do that.''

''Yes.''

''Alright, here's the application, and I just need at least one form of id.''

Deryn wordlessly took the application and began filling it out.

She handed it to Diane, and then began rummaging through her backpack.

Fishing out her wallet and grabbing one of the five fake ids she had.

Picking the one that said Sage Rosen, she handed it to Diane.

''Alright then when can you start?''

Diane said after looking over her application.

''Now?'' said Deryn

''Sounds good kid, I'm guessing you need a place to stay?''

Deryn nodded

''Well, you can stay in one of the smaller lodging rooms, and I'll take a bit out of your paycheck. That sound good to you?'' said Diane

''Sounds perfect.''

Diane led her to what would be her room.

It was small, had a bed, dresser and a small old rabbit eared tv.

But it was a place and it wasn't like Deryn was expecting fancy or was even used to fancy.

Diane took her back to Reuben and he began training her and giving her a better idea of what she needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hope you like it, please leave reviews to tell me what you think. I have to warn you though the chapter updates will be sporadic, some weeks it'll be a lot, others just one. But I will try my hardest to update once a week.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane, Reuben,Timmy and Nikki.**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

* * *

><p><strong>Giants and Monsters<strong>

Deryn's first week there consisted of learning how to man the store, in the case that Reuben was busy. Learning how to use the register, handle stock and speak ''hunter lingo.''

She learned the routine on, how the room's should be clean, and kept.

She met Martha, a stout woman with a stern expression, and the most amazing sense of humor.

Deryn always laughed with her.

And while, Deryn wasn't used to all the health code regulation and hated hair nets (she ended up tying her hair up, under a bandana instead.) Martha was happy she at least knew how to cook.

She learned how to best take orders, and to cook most of the things on the menu, or at least help Martha and Ross cook them.

Ross was Martha's ''su-chef'' or assistant chef.

Assistant chef, made more sense to Deryn.

He was a bit younger, fresh out of culinary school, needed experience and the job.

He was hoping to open up, a small restaurant in Port Angeles.

He was nice a bit more reserved than, Martha and didn't have her humor, but had more of a dry wit.

The second week, was ridiculous to Deryn though.

With all the running around from the rooms, to listening to lodgers questions/complaints, to helping out in the shop and kitchen.

Deryn had no trouble falling asleep, whatsover.

It was on a busy day like this, that she noticed some kids, wandering away from the lodge to the nearby forest.

She had been busting,and waiting on tables.

When she noticed the Anderson family.

Their family motto apparently was ''the family that hunts together, doesn't hunt each other.''

Or something like that, Deryn had trouble remembering.

But they were nice, and made Deryn laugh, on more than one occasion.

And while Deryn was a strict vegetarian, who was she to judge her family robbed, and conned people.

So when she saw, Timmy and Nikki, twins.

Heading into the forest, and their parents, no where in sight.

She knew those sneaky twins, must of slipped under their parent's noses.

She stopped what she was doing, called to Martha she was going on her fifteen, and raced to catch them.

Sadly, she took too long.

And by the time she got outside, there was no one in sight.

Cursing to herself, she looked around and spotted an orange hunting vest, they rented out.

She grabbed it and hastily put it on, hoping she could find them, before her fifteen minute break was up.

She walked into the forest, biting her lip.

Hoping, she would spot them.

When 5 minutes passed, and she still couldn't see him.

She began, to shout out their names.

''Timmy! Nikki!''

''Nikki! Timmy!''

''Come on guys! Its me Sage! Come out now, and I'll even come up with a decent lie to tell your parents!''

''Nikki! Timmy! Come on, I don't want to have to call your parents!''

She kept on hiking into the forest, trying to remember the way Reuben had shown her.

She was about to shout again, when two figures came into view.

The sun was in her eyes, so she quickly raced to them.

Instead of being the adorable, mischievous 10 year old twins, she was looking for it ended up being two grown men.

Who were possibly crazy, since they were shirtless, and only wearing cut-off jeans.

Not even shoes.

Didn't they know, no shoes, no shirt, no service.

But Deryn had to admit they were fit.

Deryn was taught to be adaptable, and quick with her words.

So instead of acting awkward or self-conscious.

Which is what she was feeling.

She smiled and spoke to them.

''Hi, I'm Sage I work at the hunters lodge, and I noticed some of the guest's kids sneaking out here. I tried to catch them, but I was too late. Long story short, you haven't happened to come across a boy and girl? About ye high? Brown hair, hazel eyes, about ten?''

''No. How long ago did they go missing? Is anyone else out here searching?'' asked the man that was slightly taller.

Both of them were freaking giants!

''About 15 minutes, and no I saw them. And raced out, told my boss, I was taking a quick break. I didn't think they get this far out.''

The two men looked at each other, communicating with their eyes.

Deryn felt extremely annoyed, it took her a while to realize it was because 'Nic and her did that.

''I'm Sam, this is Jared. We're part of a.. Neighbor-hoodwatchthing in La Push, we also look out for the folks in the forest.'' said the one who had spoken earlier

''So…? Kind of like Park Rangers.'' said Deryn all the while her lie detector, was going off.

That was pathetic, she as a child could lie ten times, better than that.

But she wasn't Deryn Walker, the gypsy.

She was Sage Rosen, random-hippie-college-student.

The men smiled, believing she bought the lie.

''Exactly, like that. Jared and the others can help us look. While you go back to work you're on break right, '' said Sam

Well, tough luck Sam, don't bullshit a bullshitter*

''Oh would you. That'd be great.''

They smiled and she thought their chest puffed out a little, with either relief or pride.

Deryn was guessing both, men were such puppies.

Stroke their ego here, and a little there.

Pathetic.

''But I think it'd be best if I stayed, Timmy and Nikki know me. And well they can be shy, and I don't know if they'd be willing to go with strangers.''

Hah.

Those kids were anything, but shy.

She could see them actually harassing these giants with well, giant jokes.

It'd be glorious.

''That's not really necessary, Sage. We can handle it.'' said Jared

Oh that's cute, well he does have the whole innocent puppy look.

Kind of impressive, considering his more sasquatch size.

''No, no I insist. My boss is really nice she won't mind, plus I know their parents pretty well.''

Half-truth.

Boss Lady would totally understand.

The kid's parents well, she knew them better than the other lodgers.

They looked at each other again. and she knew that they knew, she was not going to lose.

Maybe she could be a politician.

She'd be awesome.

But politics was kind of annoying.

Nah.

''Well, since you insist. Jared can help you look, while I inform the others.'' Sam said gritting his teeth

Wow! Terrible liar, does this pass for lying for normal people.

Weird.

She also noticed Sam was used to getting his way.

Even though she was really worried, this right here was kind of fun.

Jared and Deryn walked around searching, and calling out for the twins.

And then somehow a conversation started.

''I've never seen you around Forks or La Push before?''

''Oh, I've been traveling, for a gap year. Free spirit type of thing, before dedicating myself to four years of college.''

''And you came here?''

''I have a thing for towns, with weird names.''

He snorts

''And you, how'd this forest watch start?''

''Uh… Sam started it, the elders picked him. It's a tradition, a honor really. Sam asked me to join so I did.''

He spoke quickly, Deryn could tell he came up with that story, right then and there.

Deryn felt like some of kind mastermind, seeing through the lie.

While at the same time, like she should teach them to lie better.

Deryn was broken out of her thoughts by rushed running.

And another giant in cut-offs, with no shirt, and no shoes.

He quickly called out not at all out of breath.

''Jared, Sam needs you to bring the girl. We found the kids, but it isn't going too well.''

''Sage, not girl.''

She wondered if the twins were shy, maybe I mean these guys were giants.

They rushed to where the twins, were.

Deryn's lungs on fire as she ran.

She never thought of herself as out of shape, but she had trouble keeping up with these guys.

Maybe they were on steroids, but for some reason they didn't strike her, as her druggies of any kind.

Finally, they got there.

Timmy and Nikki were on top of a tree, hurling insults, to Sam and some other guy.

Who was also a giant.

Deryn, sighed.

Walking over to coax the kids.

She halted in her steps, when the other guy with Sam, started shaking and opened his mouth, shouting at the kids.

''Get down you little dipshits, before I personally knocked this tree, down with you on it.''

Deryn's blood boiled, how dare he?

''Hey Sergeant Shitface, shut your damn mouth. Are you so pathetic that children insults bother you that much.''

Then Sergeant Shitface looked in her direction.

Eyes glaring, nostrils flaring like a freaking bull.

Then when he met her eyes, his whole body language, and facial expression changed.

His body relaxed, his mouth opened slightly ajar.

And the look in his eye, was indescribable.

It was the look people gave things, they treasured and protected.

The things people, really didn't want stolen.

She'd never seen a look' that intense before.

Her brain stopped, trying to figure out what was wrong here?

Because if someone was looking at her, like that something was wrong.

Then the one that lead her over here, cursed.

''Shit.''

While Jared grinned and Sam remained stoic.

She didn't look away, till the kids screamed ''Sage!''

She took a deep breath, and shouted back

''Hey Monsters, think you can come down?''

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yes, I quoted Breaking Bad. The one who comes for Jared and Sage is Embry. And yeah, Paul just imprinted. And the pack are terrible liars, I mean if they were better at it, maybe Jacob wouldn't have been that freaked out by them. Hoped you liked it, please review. I want to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane Reuben, Nikki, and Timmy.**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls like Her. Guys like Me.<strong>

**Paul**

Paul was tired.

Dead tired, sleep like the dead tired.

He had just completed, his shift to watch over La Push as well as Jared's shift.

Why?

Because Kim had gotten sick.

Imprints.

Don't get him wrong.

Jared was like his brother, and Kim was alright.

Shy, kind, loyal to Jared, scared of him.

And did he mention, how fun it was to remind Jared how Kim, his precious Kim had been under his nose for years.

Harboring a crush on him.

One of Paul's favorite past time, Jared's reaction were always good for a laugh.

But between Jared, Sam, and Quill, imprinting drove him nuts.

He was a bit relieved when Embry joined, much easier to pull a shift with someone who wasn't thinking about the perfect girl, or toddler babble.

Paul was just about to go home, when Sam phased and told them they had a situation.

Paul let out a few colorful phrases, that might even make a sailor blush.

Apparently they (Sam & Jared) met up with an employee, from some hunters lodge, who had spotted kids sneaking into the woods.

And he needed to help look for them.

Right 'cause, he hadn't just pulled a 12 hr shift.

Sam heard that thought and started a ''responsibility rant/lecture.''

Of course Paul already knew this, or he would have just told Sam more, or less.

Fuck you!

But no, he had a responsibility.

Sam and Paul ran through, the forest looking for the kids.

When Paul spotted them.

He quickly, informed Sam and phased.

Putting on his jean cut-offs, and walking towards them.

It didn't surprise him when Sam, and Embry emerged minutes later to join him.

The kids, however saw them, and headed for the tree, right by them and began climbing.

Paul didn't hate kids.

But he would never voluntarily take care of any, beyond his little sister.

Sam tried ''reasoning'' with the kids to get them down.

Paul tuned him out.

But it wasn't hard to realize, it was working when the kids, started mouthing off.

''Hobos! Nikki their hobos!'' called the boy

''I bet their Pedos, look at them trying to lure us down!'' called Nikki

''Pedos! Hobos!'' they chanted

Sam failed to change their minds.

''Kids, were not Hobos or Pedos, a girl sent us to come find you. Your parents are probably worried sick by now.''

''Oh, yeah. What's her name? How do we know you're not lying?'' called the boy

Sam was silent.

''Sam?'' whispered Embry.

Sam started muttering ''I don't remember.''

Of course not.

''Ok kids, Sam here is having a lapse in memory. So if you could just get off the tree?''

''Timmy did you hear that?'' said Nikki

''Hear what Nikki?'' said Timmy

''That tree just talked?'' said Nikki

Tall jokes.

Stupid Kids, Stupid Sam, Stupid Girl.

''Oh my gosh, that tree can talk?'' said Timmy

''Do you think this one can talk too?'' said Nikki

''I don't know, maybe we should ask it?'' said Timmy

They pretended to try, and talk to the tree they were on.

If Paul wasn't so pissed, and tired he probably, would have found it funny.

Sam sent Embry to go find the girl.

Sam tried talking to them again.

They called him Sasquatch.

Sam turned to Paul.

''What?''

''Maybe you can intimidate them into coming down.''

Paul mentally rolled his eyes.

His Alpha was asking him to intimidate kids, because he himself didn't want to scare them.

Sure Sam I'll do your dirty work.

''Get down you little dipshits, before I personally knocked this tree, down with you on it.'' Paul shouted.

Only for someone, to shout back, someone who was not a child.

''Hey Sergeant Shitface, shut your damn mouth. Are you so pathetic that children insults bother you that much.''

Paul was tired, angry and ready to put someones head on pike.

Whoever said that, was about to feel his unbridled rath.

Screw controlling his temper.

He could feel his body, trembling in anger.

He turned to look, in the direction of the voice.

Only to get caught up in bright blue eyes.

Paul couldn't remember, why he was angry.

He couldn't remember, he was tired.

He couldn't even remember, where he was, or why he was there.

None of it mattered, much anyway.

Those blue eyes did, and so did the person, attached to them.

It was a girl, with dirty blonde hair in a bun, with feather things in her hair.

Fair skin.

Wearing an orange hunters vest, over a baggy gray sweater, and a brown leather jacket.

Dark blue skinny jeans tucked into, brown leather boots.

She was the most….

He couldn't even describe it.

Paul absent-mindedly heard, Embry's whispered ''Shit.''

And then someone(s) called out Sage, and the blue eyes moved away from him.

And then Paul realized, what had just happened.

Shit.

Sage called out to the kids ''Hey, Monsters think you can come down now?''

''Um… No!'' the kids called back.

Paul watched the girl, who he was now bound to.

She mumbled, under her breath something about.

''Kids, acting like freaking kittens, climbing somewhere and not being able to get down.''

Paul didn't realize what she was intending, till' she got to the tree, and place her hand on a branch.

''What are you doing?'' he blurted out, he couldn't stop himself.

''Climbing the tree.'' she answered flippantly

''No.'' again, he said without thinking.

What was wrong with her, she could get hurt.

The very thought of her in pain, hurt him.

''No?''

Then a pebble or something hit Paul's shoulders.

Followed by a little girl's shout of.

''Leave Sage alone!''

''Nikki, don't throw things! And I can handle myself!''

She then proceeded to climb.

Before Paul could do anything.

Sam order him to take a run.

Jared dragged him to the brush, and cover of the trees.

They phase.

And Paul can just feel Jared's smugness.

_You imprinted_

_**Thanks, I didn't notice.**_

But even, Jared can tell that comment, isn't as scathing as it could be.

_Come on, man. I mean you've always been the guy that chases everything in a ''skirt'', and now you've imprinted. I can't wait till' I see Kim._

_**No! **_

_No?_

_**You're not allowed to tell Kim.**_

_I'm not allowed to tell Kim. Paul! She's my imprint, I need a reason._

_**Because!**_

_Because?_

_**I wasn't suppose to imprint! Guys, like you, Sam, Quill and maybe even Embry imprint. Not me!**_

_Paul you can't reject the imprint, just because you want to screw some more girls._

Paul growled loudly at that, and lunged at Jared.

Jared was flooded with Paul's thoughts.

_**Guys like me shouldn't imprint! That girl, Sage deserves more than a manwhore like me! My mother deserved, more than my deadbeat two-timing dad and, Sage deserves more than someone as screwed up as me! I'm the type of guy, that our Alpha asked to intimidate children! Children! And she's the kind of girl, who shouts at guys like me! Guys that could've easily hurt her! The type of girl, who climbs a tree to help kids get down, like their kittens!**_

_Paul you wouldn't have hurt her, she's your imprint._

_**Sam hurt Emily.**_

_That was different, Sam was barely phased, and didn't have anyone else._

_**I have the least amount of control, and you know it.**_

_You could get better, when I think of Kim. I'm always able to calm down._

_**I'm not cut out for this. I'm not good for her.**_

_Sam thinks that the imprint is the best way to carry the gene. But Billy Black thinks that it makes us better wolves, better men. She could make you better, and maybe you can make her life better. Come on, she should be back at the lodge by now._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I don't like how in some fanfic's Paul has like this whole thing that he's angry that he imprinted and he still wants to still mess around with girls. <strong>

**I think Paul being angry at himself and imprinting because he feels like he shouldn't be an imprinter, makes more sense. I hope I haven't made him be too angsty or melodramatic. But he's sleep deprived, tired, frustrated and slightly shocked. Plus he was about to ''unleash his rath,'' on her, before discovering she was his imprint. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Christmas Special!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane, Reuben, Karina, Toby, Tasha and Nina**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas<strong>

**Deryn's Most Memorable Christmas(es)**

**Nicky & BabyTree**

* * *

><p><strong>Deryn age 5<strong>

Deryn was 5, and it was her first Christmas, without her parents.

She remembered being so angry that year.

Everyone in her ''family'' were happy and joyful.

All of her ''cousins'' were spending time with their families, singing carols, and enjoying Christmas.

She hated it.

How could everyone be so happy, when the two most important in her life were gone.

Uncle Mordecai told her they were in true paradise, and one day she'd join them.

She asked why couldn't go now?

He told her, that she needed to do more things, before she left.

She demanded why?

He told her, only God knew.

So there Deryn was, 5 years old, angry at Christmas, her family and God.

She was hiding in a small tree, that she called baby.

It was a baby tree, her ''cousin'' Karina said, it would grow huge and high.

But for now it was baby, her baby tree.

Then out of nowhere a ball was coming at her, and she fell out of the tree, and scraped her knee.

She started to cry.

Stupid Christmas, Stupid Ball, and Stupid Baby Tree for dropping her.

Then a boy came into view.

He was about 8 years old, with thick black curly hair, and bright blue eyes.

''Oops. Are you ok? I'm so sorry.''

Deryn completely frustrated at this point.

Cried harder and spoke in between sobs.

''No! Everyone is happy and won't let me go to mommy and daddy. They said I have to do stuff first. But I want to go now. But Uncle Mordecai says that only God knows, what I'm supposes to do.''

The boy bewildered, held her and let her cry.

When she was done, he asked for her name.

''Deryn.''

''That's a weird name.''

''No it's not! Mama named me after a bird and said one day I'll get wings of my own and fly far and… fast.''

''Alright, feathers I'm kidding, it's a pretty name. I'm Dominic.''

''Domi-Dome-''

''Just call me Nic.''

''Kay, Nicky.''

''Whatever…. Hey, want to come with me to my house? We have hot chocolate, and we need to get you a band-aid.''

''Uncle Mordecai, says not to go with strangers only family.''

''Well, it's a good thing, I'm your ''cousin''.''

''Really.''

''Promise.''

''Pinky promise?'' Deryn asked, sticking out her little pinky.

''Pinky promise.'' Nicky said, hooking his pinky with hers.

That Christmas she played with Nicky, and ate christmas dinner with the Taylors.

Nicky and Deryn became inseparable.

The next Christmas Deryn spent it with his family and they decorated Baby Tree together.

It was also that year on New years, that Uncle Mordecai announced their engagement.

* * *

><p><strong>Deryn age 15<strong>

**Quinn **

Deryn was shocked, Nic had just told her he had been secretly dating someone for almost 2 years.

He was asking him to forgive him, and he wanted her to meet his girlfriend on Christmas Eve.

''Why'd you hide it?'' was Deryn's first word.

''We're engaged.''

Deryn flinched, Nic was her ''brother'', the idea of getting married to him, twisted her insides in an ugly way.

''What's her name?''

''Quinn.'' her brother, in all but blood said, with a goofy smile.

''How'd you meet her?''

''On a job.''

''Oh my gosh! Did you try to con her.''

''Not exactly.''

''Come on, out with it Nicky!''

''This was when I had barely started to steal cars, and well, we were going after the same car.''

Deryn's eyes widened and she motioned with her hands for him to continue.

''Well, we both realize, someone's trying to take our car of choice, and we start arguing. She actually socked me in the face. And then we heard the dogs. She hot-wired that car, faster than I could dream of doing. We ended up deciding to split the profit and I asked her to teach me how to steal cars. She agreed and we start to hang out more outside of the job. Then one day, I gathered up 10 seconds of courage and kissed her. By some miracle she kissed me back.''

''She sounds cool.''

''So you want to meet her?''

''Yeah, for sure.''

''Ok, but Deryn. About Quinn's family she's uh, a foster kid, an orphan. So I was thinking of sneaking away, on Christmas to be with her. But I wanted her to have a family Christmas thing, that's kind of the reason, I want you to meet her.''

''It's fine, I get it. You don't have to be with me on Christmas, I'm not five Nicky. She probably needs you, even if she won't tell you. 'Sides I got Karina, Toby, Tasha and Nina.''

''Thanks Feathers.'' said Nicky giving her a hug.

Later she met Quinn, and took a liking her.

She could see why, Nic liked her.

She was smart, understood their ''profession,'' and did she mention that Quinn could hack.

She was also funny, and kept Nic on his toes.

And she didn't look at Deryn with pity, when she told her she lost her parents, when she was 4.

Plus, she took the whole ''forced engagement but we're way more like siblings, and don't want to get married, because in our minds that's incest and really disgusting,'' thing well.

Quinn didn't have a tree, so they took her to get one from a tree lot.

That was still miraculously open.

It wasn't a pretty tree, but Quinn liked it said it reminded her of the tree, from the charlie brown movie.

They decorated it with, ornaments and candy candy canes.

They pigged out on pizzas.

And Nic, played a song on his lauta (or lute it had been in his family for ages) and Deryn taught Quinn a simple gypsy wedding dance.

Before Deryn left, she managed to give Quinn her Christmas gift.

It was inexpensive, but Quinn seemed to love it.

Deryn gave her one of her many wind chimes, this one made out of what looked like car parts, and a braided bracelet she made herself.

She spent Christmas Eve with Quinn and Nic the next year too.

Even though it was her first Christmas without Nic since she was 5.

She remembers that Christmas fondly.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's Most Memorable Christmases<strong>

**A Sham**

**Paul age 12**

Paul was a kid, but he wasn't stupid.

He knew his parents had problems, but this Christmas he felt like things were different.

His parents didn't argue as much from what he could tell.

He hadn't seen his Dad touch a beer.

They decorated the house, from top to bottom, something they haven't done in two years.

They watched Christmas movies, exchanged presents.

They even went to a tree lot, to pick out a tree.

Instead of using the fake one in the attic.

They took a family Christmas portrait in Seattle.

It was one of Paul's happiest Christmas.

So when January came, and he found out his mom, filed for a divorced.

He was shocked.

Not only were his parents, getting a divorce.

But he found out his father, was moving to Port Angeles, with some chick named Stacy.

Who was half his age.

Whenever his dad brought up visiting him in Port Angeles, he would ask if Stacy was still there?

The answer was usually yes.

Although Paul never said Stacy.

It was usually, Homewrecker, or something more offensive.

His 12th Christmas was a sham, an act.

His parents tried hard to give him the perfect Christmas, and they did in a way.

But it was fake, they hadn't wanted to ruin his Christmas.

Maybe they succeeded but it took him a while to not get irrationally angry when a Christmas song was played or a Christmas movie was shown.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah Humbug<strong>

**Paul age 14**

The Christmas season had started.

His mom was making him volunteer for the La Push Tree lot.

It was stupid, but better than being at home.

Since his twelfth Christmas, Christmases felt wrong at home.

He especially hated the decorations.

He felt bad, knowing his mom felt bad.

But Christmas didn't bring up good memories anymore.

Even though the tree lot was a better alternative to home, didn't mean that he suddenly had the Christmas spirit.

Paul made it known he didn't want to be here.

He was an ass to pretty much everyone.

Eventually all the other volunteers, stopped asking him to help out.

All except one.

Jared Cameron.

The idiot would not leave him alone.

He even had the nerve to say ''Bah Humbug,'' every time Paul snapped or cussed at him.

Which was a lot.

And then Paul, yelled he didn't remember what at some lady, who had the nerve to ask him about a tree.

Then her husband, presumably her husband came and right when things were about to get messy.

Jared, yeah Jared Cameron intervened.

He talked the guy down, apologized and told him that he(Paul) had tourettes(?)

What the hell is tourettes?

Whatever the guy bought it.

Paul walked away.

''What no thank-you!'' called Jared

''What you want a trophy!'' shouted back, Paul without any real heat

Paul wouldn't say thank-you or apologize for anything, but he wouldn't go out of his way to be an ass to Jared.

''Yes, actually in gold, wait no platinum, no gold. And my exact height and weight in gold. Are you writing this down?''

''Shut up Jared.''

''Bah humbug.''

The rest of the day, Paul gave a hand to Jared, but refused to deal with customers.

But every Christmas after that, instead of wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

They greeted each other with a sarcastic Bah Humbug.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Merry ChristmaHappy Holidays! Whatever you're celebrating this year, I hope you have fun and good times with the people you love.**

**So, since their ''Family'' Deryn grew up calling all the other gypsies cousin. ''Uncle'' Mordecai, got custody when her parents died. I'm sorry Paul's Christmas specials are shorter, but I have a harder time writing him. Plus. I felt like this was an opportunity to let all of you get to know Deryn, Nic and Quinn better. Got the idea from viridianaln9 who wrote these amazing Christmas shorts. Hers are probably waaay better than mine. And she did a lot more of them than I did too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane, Reuben, Karina, Toby, Tasha and Nina**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

**Ok so I got excited when I saw Loula Lahote and ButYouCanCallMeLiz reviewed for the third chapter and then I saw Flowerchild23 reviewed for the last chapter.**

**Made me so happy thank you!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>What's new Pussycat?<strong>

**Deryn**

She didn't look away, till the kids screamed ''Sage!''

She took a deep breath, and shouted back

''Hey Monsters, think you can come down?

''Um… No!'' the kids called back.

_Of course not. I thought these kids were country kids. Not city kids, I grew up in the city and I can climb a tree._

Deryn mumbled, under her breath something

''Kids, can't believe them acting like freaking kittens. What is wrong with them climbing somewhere and not being able to get down.''

Deryn walked up to the tree, getting a little excited about climbing it.

Even if she couldn't believe they would climb so high and not being able to get down.

Deryn loved climbing trees.

Baby tree at 25 feet, was her favorite to climb.

It would always be, she grew up climbing it.

As she put her hand on the tree to began her ascent.

Someone called out to her.

''What are you doing?'' sounding rush and a tad frantic.

Deryn turns around to see that, Sergeant was the one who spoke.

_Who does this jackass think he is? First he yells at children. I mean I con people, but there's like an unspoken rule, in my family not to screw with kids. Stupid teenagers, occasionally. But kids. And now he's questioning me. Maybe I could con him, scare tactics style._

''No?'' Deryn questioned eyebrows raised.

And then a rock? a nut?

Hit Sergeant's shoulder.

Deryn resisted a laugh and made a small rueful smile.

Then she heard Nikki's shout of.

''Leave Sage alone!''

''Nikki, don't throw things! And I can handle myself!''

Deryn was touched that Nikki would defend her.

But, throwing things from up high, is a big no, no.

Deryn started to climb, humming _To Build A Home_ under her breath.

She fell in love with that song when she heard the lyric,

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds

There is a tree as old as me

When she was ten she found out Baby Tree, was planted exactly three months, after her birth down to the very day.

Deryn gripped the bark, bended her knees, pushed against the tree with her legs.

Giving her the boost to reach the closest branch.

She quickly grabbed the next and the next.

After a while she was, getting tired of her jacket sleeves bunching up on her.

And don't get her started on the stupid vest, that kept flapping everywhere.

Looking down to make sure no one would get hit.

She took them off and dropped them down.

She continued till, she got to where the twins were.

Greeting them with.

''What's new pussy cats?''

''Deryn.'' said Nikki excitedly

''Pussy cats?'' said Timmy with a ''what is she talking about'' face.

''Tom Jones, come on''

The returned blank faces.

''What's new pussycat, woah oh oh oh.''

She sang.

All she got in turn was a

''You're weird Sage.''

''Come on monsters, follow my lead.''

She climbed down to the branch heading down.

They didn't exactly follow.

''Do you guys want some help?''

They nodded.

Deryn immediately noticed the problem, the branches were stretched further apart.

It wasn't too hard for them going up, but going down was a different story.

First she helped Timmy then Nikki.

After that well, the twins were like big squirrels.

They got down in no time.

Deryn reached for her jacket and the vest off the ground.

Deryn turned towards Sam.

''Well, thanks for the help, but I can take it from here.''

''It's no trouble, why don't we walk you back?''

Deryn shrugged non-commitedly, not being able to think of a nice way to say no.

Well, she could but she didn't want to waste energy, on fake pleasantries.

The kids stuck to her side, and the walk was quiet.

When they arrived, she gripped the kids arms fast, before they could escape.

Said goodbye to Sam and whoever.

Led them to the Anderson's room, and explained the situation.

When she walked back down, to meet Reuben and Diana.

Great, she was gone for what almost an hour.

At least 45 mins.

''Where were you?'' barked Diana.

No beating around the bush with these people, not even Ross.

''Nikki and Timmy ran off.''

''We know that girl and we could've have used your help in looking for them.''

replied Reuben

Before, Deryn could further explain, a certain someone's voice interjected.

Sergeant Shitface.

''She was looking for them, this whole time.''

''Excuse me, but this is a private conversation.'' voiced Diana

His jaw ticked as if this offended him somehow.

Deryn didn't know why, but she placed a hand on his arm and instinctively got in the middle between Diana and Sergeant.

Turning towards Diana, and Reuben she spoke.

''Diana, Reuben I'm so sorry I was gone that long. I thought it'd just be 15 minutes. I saw the twins run off and I thought I could catch them and then take my break really fast. But they got into the forest before I could catch them. I met up with La Push's neighborhood forest watch thing, and they helped me look for them. The little monsters are with Ryan and Katie right now in their rooms.''

Diana sighed ''Well, then I guess I should be thanking you and this young man.''

''But next time, let us know, don't go wandering off yourself. You've only been here for two weeks, you could've gotten easily lost Sage.'' interjected Reuben

Sage smiled ''Yes, sir.''

Diana and Reuben left, told her to wash up and to clean three rooms that guests were supposed to check into tomorrow.

Deryn turned to do just that, to see Sergeant right there.

His friend to the side eating food, he must of ordered from the dining side of the lodge.

''Can I help you?'' Deryn questioned, wondering why he was even there.

''Uh…I… I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you and the kids. It wasn't right or fair.''

''No it wasn't, apology accepted, but you should probably apologize to the kids too. And bring gummy bears, they'll be more likely to accept the apology and bribe.''

He hadn't made the best impression sure, but she respected someone who could swallow their pride and apolpgize.

Especially since he seemed to be doing it of his own accord, not because anyone told him to.

He smiled at her and Deryn thought he should smile more.

His smile made her feel lighter.

Deryn figured he just had one of those contagious smile, because for some reason she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So Paul has slightly redeemed himself. Deryn's not going to start writing love songspoems. But she's not writing him off as a complete douche.**

**But I plan on her nickname for him, to be Sergeant.**

**Oh and I kinda have a theme song for Paul and Deryn. **

**Best part is, it's not a love song either.**

**It's **_**Cheapshots by the Classic Crime. **_

**The first verse goes like:**

_**I have a demon in me**_

_**It shows its teeth and escapes**_

_**when I impatiently speak**_

_**that's when i make my mistakes**_

_**It seems I'm prone to abuse**_

_**I'm just like you, I'm just like you**_

_**I keep my mouth shut around**_

_**the fools and liars of this town**_

_**Starting fast from their lips**_

_**They burned it all to the ground**_

_**You know if you want the truth**_

_**You'll just end up getting burned too**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane, Reuben, Karina, Toby, Tasha and Nina**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

* * *

><p>Sleep Deprivation<p>

**Paul**

''Can I help you?'' She asks him.

''Uh…I… I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you and the kids. It wasn't right or fair.''

''No it wasn't apology accepted, but you should probably apologize to the kids too. And bring gummy bears, they'll be more likely to accept the apology and bribe.''

She was giving him a chance, that was new, of course him actually apologizing was pretty new too.

He couldn't help but smile at her.

And then she smiled right back, it was amazing to Paul, how just one smile from her made him feel.

He couldn't explain it, any other way, then that it made him feel right.

After that, she left to do her work, and he realized, he stupidly forgot to introduce himself.

Next time.

He thought, because there would definitely be a next time.

As Paul and Jared ran back, to Emily's house.

Paul had a lot on his mind, thankfully Jared didn't ask him about his thoughts, and gave him an illusion of privacy.

Even if it was just an illusion occasionally broken, by a song Jared had stuck in his head, or random thoughts of Kim.

Paul's mind was currently occupied, with thoughts of imprinting.

He still felt a bit like it was, wrong for him to imprint.

Actually with the exception of maybe Jared, he had always thought imprinting was messed up.

Sam.

He hurt that Clearwater girl, brutally.

And yeah, him and Emily are happy.

But she still has her scar, and Sam fights the guilt of that every day.

Paul can't even imagine, how terrible that must feel.

Quill.

Imprinted on a toddler, yeah Paul rags on him a lot.

But he knows it's nothing gross or wrong.

If anything Quill, treats her like a princess.

Like she's the most precious thing in the world.

But it's still one of the weirdest things about being a wolf.

And no really understands imprinting, Sam says it's all about genetics.

And while on some level, it makes sense evolution, and all that right(?).

But being a wolf, a shape-shifter, a spirit warrior.

Has always been a supernatural thing, and imprinting feels like it's something so much more than genetics.

He could already feel how strong the pull was, and the thing was, it didn't feel forced.

It felt right.

It was like imprinting on this girl, no matter how strange it might seem, was possibly the only thing in his life, that made complete sense.

Was the thought Paul had, as he phased back, and hurriedly put on some jean shorts.

Dragging his feet to Emily's, the only thing on his mind was sleep.

But with Paul's luck that didn't happen.

He was greeted by a grinning Emily.

Which wasn't unusual.

Kim was beaming, but he figured that was because of Jared.

But then Quill sitting next to Sam, with little Claire on his lap, called out

''So who's the unlucky girl that got stuck with you?'' grinning from ear to ear.

Paul, grumbled and shaked.

He did not want to tell anyone yet.

He did not want to deal with their stupid questions.

He did not want Sam to lecture him, on the wonders of imprinting, or the importance of his imprint.

He did not want to listen to Quill's loud mouth.

He did not want to deal with the Kim and Emily trying to have some sort of chick flick moment with him.

Paul.

Paul wanted to sleep.

He took a deep breath and taking note of Claire's presences, he mumbled out a tired

''F you.''

And Sam still called out an annoying

"Language!''

So what? Claire was supposed to think the letter ''F'' was a bad word.

''Paul we need to talk about your imprint.''

Paul tiredly sat down not wanting to have to deal with Sam using the Alpha voice.

He grunted a thanks when Emily handed him some brownies.

_Food of the gods_

''What's there to talk about?''

''Who is she? Where's she from? I've never seen her around Forks or the Res.? And I don't think I have to tell you, that you need to work on her temper if you want to be around her.''

Paul really wanted to punch Sam, he appreciated all the Sam did.

Respected Sam even, but Paul and authority just have never worked out well.

That and he didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child, none of them were children.

Not even Embry or Quill and they were the youngest.

Children, were not in charge of protecting their friends and families from vampires.

''Sage, Sam her names Sage, and no I don't know where's she from. Does it matter?''

She was his imprint, she belonged with him.

''I talked with her.'' piped up Jared

Sam nodded

''She said she had just graduated and was taking a road trip for her gap year. Said something about visiting towns with stupid or strange names.'' said Jared

''What's she like?'' asked Emily excitedly

Jared smirked and before Paul could get a word.

Stupid sleep deprivation.

''She called him Sergeant Sh-Poopface.'' He said

Why Quill gave him a pointed glare for his almost slip up.

Emily for her part tried really hard not to laugh.

While everyone aside from Emily and Kim were howling(pun not intended ) with laughter.

Kim and Emily had tight-lipped smiles, trying hard not to laugh.

''Why exactly did she call you Sergeant….Poopface?'' asked Emily

If it was anyone else, he might have chewed them out.

But one it was Emily and she was just...Emily.

And two, he didn't feel like getting in a fight with Sam.

Too tired, sleep was his priority at the moment.

This time Paul smirked and was able to answer.

''Sam couldn't get some kids to agree to get down from a tree. Sage had been looking for them, they were staying at the hunting lodge she worked at. So Sam asked me to try and scare them into getting down. So Sage yelled at me, for yelling at them.''

Paul didn't miss the look she gave Sam.

Checkmate.

''She works at a hunting lodge?'' asked Kim

Paul turned to look at her.

The pack learned while Kim was quiet, it wasn't always because she was shy.

She was just the type of person who'd rather listen, and only spoke when she felt she had too.

She did admit she hated speaking in front of crowds.

Jared had let it slip during a patrol with Paul, that her parents had regular shouting matches, and so Kim had gotten used to being quiet and out of the way.

Only speaking up, when it felt absolutely necessary.

So Paul wondered why she was asking such a simple question.

So he nodded.

KIm whispered an almost inaudible ''Oh.''

She was quiet for a while, before she spoke again.

''Is that safe for her? How close to the woods is she? Does she have to go into the woods often?'' Kim asked eyes shifting nervously.

Paul's mind started racing, because damn it! Why didn't he think about that? He should've known Kim would bring up something important like that. No matter how Jared tried to get her more used to speaking up around the pack, even things she considered trival.

She didn't.

So Paul forgot about his sleep and ran out the door and phased.

He ran and ran and ran till his body was ragged from exhaustion.

Thoughts of Sage passing through his mind.

Thoughts of her hurt.

Thoughts of how to protect.

Make her quit her job.

Get her fired.

Find a better job for her.

Find out on what territory was she exactly on.

Force her to live at Emily's.

Something.

Because Paul would die if he found her body limped and dead.

That would be the worst form of torture and pain.

He would lose himself and his will to live.

It was almost scary how important she was to him.

Maybe an imprint was what the legends made it out to be.

An imprint was a soulmate.

He couldn't be without the other half of his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I'm so freakin sorry for the wait! I will try my hardest to make it up to you, especially since school is starting soon. And my updates may become more irregular. Kind of had to kick my butt into gear to write it, came out differently than I intended. So yeah, hope he doesn't come off as too dramatic, but sleep deprivation. Hoped you liked that bit about Kim, I've seen her character written different ways. I thought of it cause' I had to get my mouth wired shut after jaw surgery and my family expected I would talk more afterwards. I talk less, I got used to being careful in what I wanted to say(write, communicate). Being picky in what was actually important to say. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane, Reuben, Karina, Toby, Tasha, Nina, Nikki, Timmy, Ross, Martha, and Sadie.**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sassy Sadie<strong>

**Paul**

When Paul finally got home it was around 11pm. He noticed his mom car wasn't there, and figured she picked up a shift at the diner in forks, or had to work late (again) in the office she worked at in Port Angeles. As he arrived to the front porch of his house, there was a note for him from his mom.

_Paul,_

_I know that you're helping the tribal elders and Uley, even if you won't tell me what exactly. But I don't want to get into that, you're already 17 there's only so much, I can do to get you to actually listen. But, the same cannot be said for your sister. I had to pick her up from school, and leave her at the house on her own. I can't be doing that, won't let me take her into my office anymore and I don't have the time to pick her up. She's too little to walk home from school. I need you to help Paul, I obviously can't take care of you anymore. You won't let me, but I need to take care of Sadie and I need you to help me. You promised you would pick her up, and you didn't, and haven't been. If this keeps up they might call social services and send the both of you to your dad's. I don't want that and I don't think you do either. You want to go and do whatever it is you do with Uley and the others fine, but you're one of the two people in this world that Sadie relies on. You need to get your act together._

_Love, Mom_

Paul let out a long and tired sigh. He knew he forgot something, and he couldn't even get mad at his mom. It was his fault. But! Being a wolf sucked. Paul's life had never been rainbows and sunshine, but everything seemed to have gotten worse. And it all started one day when he got really angry because his mom wanted him to talk on the phone with his Dad.

''_Paul, I know things ended badly between your father and I, but he's still your dad. He loves you, misses you. Please honey, I don't want you to hate your dad because of me.'' _

_When all Paul could think was, he didn't hate his dad for her sake. It had never been about her sake. He hated him, for not keeping it in his pants, when he had a wife, a son and a daughter. It was like whoops guys, I don't actually really love your mother, those vows, and anniversaries meant nothing. So if he could stop loving his mom, what about this bimbo or Paul himself or even Sadie. Obviously his dad's ''love'' was superficial and came with a low attention span. His mom was right about one thing he was Paul's dad, but wrong about another his Dad didn't love him. If he did, Paul didn't want it._

_Begrudgingly, he picked up the phone._

_Wrong move._

_His dad was talking about his new home and new job, while the bimbo (Stacey? Gracie? Macy?* Paul couldn't remember) was giggling in the background._

_Paul couldn't stand it, here his dad was going on about his new home and new fancy job, and the bimbo giggling in the background, when his mom was working hard, something she hadn't done since Paul was born. As a secretary of all things, the bimbo's old job title._

After that all Paul can remember is being angry, racing out the door, blood boiling, body shaking and bam! In Paul's place was a wolf, then Sam found him. And whose fault was it, his dad's as per usual. (cough, daddy issues, cough)

Paul walked in after reading the note to find his seven year old sister passed out on the couch curled up in a ''Tangled'' blanket while the credits to the book of life played. Paul was just glad that this movie along with toy story(1,2&3) and Jurrasic Park (No, Sadie it's not a scary movie. _Paul! _She had one nightmare _one_) and How To Train A Dragon was what she was currently watching(all the time) and not Tangled or God forbid Frozen. Paul could kill disney, mickey mouse and elsa herself for all the times he has heard Sadie, Quill and Claire sing _Let it go! _Pure evil, in the form of a song. Paul sighed again and hefted her up, easily taking her to be tucked in bed. Her room painted blue, because Sadie was not going to be a walking-talking-princess-barbie fanatic obsessed with pink and pop songs not on Paul's watch. Sure, she _could_ watch all those princessy movies, and batman, and TMNT, and Dragonball Z, and Transformers, and Tarzan and The night before christmas and Pokemon and Digimon. And she _could_ listen to Taylor Swift and One Direction (barf) and Modest Mouse, and Skrillex, and Daftpunk and Passionpit and Blue October. But she would not be a damsel in distress type of girl, no she'd be the girl trying to become a knight, or a pro-baseball player(Paul may or may not have signed her up for little league) He placed her gently in her purple and yellow batman bedspread, tucking her in.

He walked back to the living room cleaning up her bowl of popcorn and bag of Cheetos Puffs. Before collapsing himself on the couch using Sadie's Tangled blanket as a pillow.

The next morning he would not wake up on time to take Sadie to school and instead would take her with him to the hunting lodge while he tried to tell Sage his name.

**Deryn (Because I'm getting hooked on writing in Paul's POV even though I don't think I'm that good at it.)**

Deryn was having a busy day, running around from room to room as hunting season changed from rabbits to deers(?) something like that. Some hunters were departing, others arriving, and new hunters gawking at the fact that she was a vegeterian (yes you can say the word it's not a dirty word, it's not like I'm a Neo-Nazi or Anarchist) So when someone tapped her shoulder, while she was contemplating on where to go next, if she should contact 'Nic, which alias should she use next etc. She snapped with a sharp

''What!?'' only to be met with the startled eyes of Sergeant.

''Are you ok?'' looking worried for her or himself she wasn't sure she knew when she was in a bad mood, she could be a downright bitch.('Nic, said so, anyone else would get a black-eye. She'd just call him an asshole, or a bastard or you get the point)

''Tired, but breathing.'' was her answer, refusing the urge to say what do you want?

''I brought gummy bears for Nikki and Timmy to apologize.''

She was so tired it took her a while to remember what he was talking about.

''Oh, that. I'm not sure if they're still here.'' she said scanning the room.

''Why not?'' he asked

Deryn knew she was really tired, when she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

''Well, if you hadn't noticed, this place is a madhouse right now, the hunting season has apparently changed from rabbits, I think to deer, if I got that right. Not really sure, anyway people have been checking out, while others are checking in.''

''Long day.''

Deryn just nodded.

And ah-ha they were the terror twins, talking with a little girl, a bit younger than them.

Must've just checked in with her family.

Deryn narrowed her eyes what are they up to.

Without saying a word(rude) she took off towards them.

''...yeah, and then we saw bigfoot standing right there. Nikki was freaking scared, she screamed so loud.''

''Did not, you practically wet yourself.'' was Nikki's retort.

''You really saw bigfoot!'' the little girl said in an awed voice.

Deryn just walked right up to Nikki and Timmy getting into the faces and squezzing their noses.

''Ow.''

''What the-''

Deryn ignored them turning the little girl who looked about eight, not even noticing Paul hovering over the little girl.

''Is it just me or did their noses grow a little bigger, from all the lies they told.''

The little girl eyes widened and then she let out a little laugh.

''Like piccnicio.''

Deryn smiled

''Exactly like piccnicio.''

''You suck the fun out of everything Sage.'' called Timmy who was being dragged away by Nikki as their parents called and gestured for them to get a move on.

''Just doing my job.'' called back Deryn grinning

She turned her attention to the little girl.

''Hi, I'm Sage, now where's your momma at?''

''At work.''

''Ok, your dad?''

''In Seattle.''

All the while oblivious of Paul lingering close.

''Then what are you doing here by yourself?''

''I'm not by myself, I'm only seven.'' the little girl said in a duh' voice.

''Woah, turn the sass level down a notch, who are you with then?''

''My big brother.''

''And where is this big brother of yours?''

The little girl looked up, and her body language clearly showing she spotted him.

As, Deryn turned in the direction she was looking at, there was Sergeant Shitface.

And he had a little sister.

And he screamed at kids, only a bit older than his little sister.

_Asshole_

''So this is your little sister?'' she called out to him

''Yeah, this is Sadie, she's uh… seven.'' he said as he walked over placing a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

_Ok then._

''Sadie, this is Sage.''

Weird

He said her name, as if it was something special, like how people said the names of people who started revolutions or saved them or something.

''I know Paul, she told me.''

Hmm…. So sassiness is a re-occurring theme here.

''So your name's Paul, not Sergeant Crapface.'' being mindful of the impressionable seven year old ears.

''Yeah...'' he said his ears turning pink

''Paul! Paul!''

''Yes, Sadie.'' Paul asked bended down to reach her eye-level as if she was two and not seven.

''I found the twins you told me about, but they took off. And you never apologized and gave them the gummy bears.''

''Wait, you were serious?'' asked Deryn feeling a little incredulous she was mildly impressed most guys his age would never apologize to a kid.

''Yeah.''

Right then, Sadie's stomach growled.

Deryn smiled.

''I guess we better go.'' said Paul as he moved to leave.

''Nah, you can just eat here.'' the words flying out of her mouth before she even realized what she said.

_What the hell Deryn? What the hell._

''Really?'' he smiled he looked so light compared to earlier.

Like, before he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Maybe they were struggling at home, well then….

''Yeah, as long as you share the gummy bears.''

''Deal.'' he said, smiling even bigger.

Deryn may or may not have smiled back.

Ok she did, but he looked like a puppy or something.

He did!

She found them a table and pulled out her blue bandana, from out of her pockets.

Tying her hair in a quick messy bun and covering it with the bandana.

She told them she'd be right back from the kitchen.

Martha heckled her, when she found out she was making food for that ''fine man'' and ''adorable little girl'' Ross, Ross even joined in it was terrible.

When she was finished she exited with a ''I'm being nice, not flirty.''

She was, no really.

Yeah, Paul was attractive in that typical, ''look at my muscles way.''

But Deryn never really was for like the jock-type looking guys.

It was like ok you have muscles get over yourself, she usually liked the sweet honest guy type.

Yeah, she knows, the boy next door type wasn't really popular.

But growing up in a family of swift, clever liars, made her not like the ''sarcastic I'm like clever and really smooth guys'' or the ''look at me I'm a bad boy'' type or the ''I am all muscle and brawn'' type.

Because Deryn felt like, she sadly developed a prince charming complex.

Not in a white horse or rich.

But she grew up around liars, con-artist, thieves, she was one herself.

But she hated it, she wanted someone who wouldn't lie, who wasn't doing something flashy, and orchestrating some sort of plan behind your back.

And bad boys, she was a felon(yeah, ran away and had the family and a parole officers looking for her).

Jocks, weren't bodybuilders like narcissists.

No thank-you, enough of the people she grew up with were selfish.

So yeah, her ideal guy would be honest, (even if it was brutal) not self-absorbed, didn't think they knew everything, wasn't manipulative and not judgemental.

That last one was a big one, she grew up learning how to play and con people.

If she was going to be with someone they would need to look past that.

Basically they didn't exist.

She sat down with the tray, handing the siblings, their brisket poboys and french fries and placing down her bowl of lentils, and a smaller bowl of mash potatoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: A thousands pardons and apologies. Seriously, I feel bad, I never wanted to be the author who dropped off the face of fanfiction for like more than a week. Hoped you liked it, but seriously I'm getting addicted to writing in Paul's POV. It's terrible. I don't know I see Paul as the type of guy who instead of everyone being mad at each other, he rather have them angry at him. He also in my mind occasionally deals with a lot of self-loathing and fear of becoming like his father.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Dominic, Deryn, Mordecai, Quinn, Diane, Reuben, Karina, Toby, Tasha and Nina**

**Deryn Walker is a 16 year old gypsy who lives in Seattle under the care of her ''Uncle'' Mordecai. She's been engaged to her best friend Dominic since she was 6 and he was 9. Now that Dominic is 19, her ''Uncle'' wants them to marry. But Deryn and Dominic are more like brother and sister, than fiancees. So she runs away**.

**Twinkle Toes-The Dance Queen**

* * *

><p><strong>Deryn<strong>

Deryn's eyes widened as she watched, Paul completely devour the food set in front of him.

Seriously, she never seen someone eat that fast.

Was there some kind of competition she didn't know about?

Taking a glance at Sadie, she thought

_Nope, she eats like a normal person. So it's not a family thing, either or a guy thing because Nicky certainly ate more than her. But he didn't eat like __that_

''Hungry?'' she asked snorting

Sadie rolled her eyes (_really seven year olds roll their eyes. Since when, she didn't when she was that age. Did she? No she just lied better than most adults_)

''Paul, always eats like he was raised by wolves**(AN: I couldn't resist)**, that what momma says.''

''It's just really good.'' was he reply with a small grin like he was trying not to laugh

''Well, then I guess I should say thanks.'' Deryn said back.

Paul gave her a questioning glance.

''Martha, the cook says Diana my boss won't charge us for the food. As long as we cook it ourselves, so I made that.''

''Oh…. well thanks.''

Sadie being seven and inquisitive **(read: nosy) **asked ''Then how come you're only eating those green things and mash potatoes?''

''Their lentils and well…. '' she motioned, as if she was going to tell Sadie a secret, and whispered in the little girl's ear.

''I'm a vegetarian''

Sadie's reaction was hilariously, she looked at Deryn incredulously, and all but shouted

''And you work at a hunting lodge''

Deryn couldn't help it, it was adorable she laughed.

''Yeah, I do.'' and when she turned to look at Paul, he was looking right at her.

And not only that he was looking at her, like he did on the day they ''met.''

His sister noticed and decided to be funny, in a way Deryn did not appreciate, and said to her brother in a kid's whisper **(that's not really a whisper at all) **

''Don't you think Sage is pretty?''

And Deryn could've sworn, he whispered back ''Beautiful.''

After that she avoided eye-contact with him.

It wasn't that a guy hadn't ever told her, she was beautiful, or flirted with her, or anything.

But none of them had ever said it so sincerely, like it was the absolute truth.

He said it like if someone asked him ''What the color is the sky on a clear day?'' and he was just like ''Blue.''

It was…..

Different, and a bit scary because it was different.

So Deryn talked mostly with Sadie, and found out she was having a talent show at her school.

Which prompted her to ask, if she was going to do anything?

''Well, I want to. I actually really wanted to do a dance, but I don't really know how and I don't want to look stupid.''

That caught Deryn's attention.

''What kind of dance?''

''I don't know maybe one of the ones from camp rock or something. Just something fun that I could do.''

_Camp Rock really? _

Deryn's train of thought change, when she remembered how 'Nic would mess with; her for knowing the choreography to the High School Musical dance numbers.

_Hmm….. maybe I could help her. I mean it shouldn't be too hard. Right?_

Deryn voiced her thoughts out loud.

''Maybe I could help you?''

''Help me?'' Sadie lip starting to turn into a smile.

''Yeah, I mean I've never had any real formal training. But I've been dancing since I was like six. And most dancer's you'll meet won't have had any. Dancing more about street cred than anything else. But never mind that, I could help you.''

''You would, you really would?'' Sadie's eyes lightening up with excited.

And for the first time in a while Paul spoke up.

''You can dance?''

Deryn deciding to ignore the look in his eyes, focused on his words.

''Yes, I can dance.'' she said emphasizing the word ''can''.

Grinning a little ferally, she got up and said.

''And I'll prove it to you, Sergeant''

Paul reclined in his chair and grinned wolfishly**(AN: again I couldn't resist, I know I'm cheesy. Soy yo queso) ** and replied with a

''I'll be looking forward to it.''

Deryn despite herself grinned wider, she hadn't danced in a while.

Grabbing her ipod and it's speaker dock, she walked hurriedly past Reuben.

''And just where do you think you're off to in such a hurry?'' Reuben asked

''Well… Someone thinks I can't dance, and I'm about to prove them dead wrong.'' she answered still grinning.

''You can dance?''

''Really? Does no one believe in my skills.'' Deryn replied

''And where were you planning on dancing at?'' completely, ignoring her earlier comment.

''I don't know.'' she smiled sheepishly.

''Come on, I know just the place.''

''Really?'' she said quirking an eyebrow.

''Really.''

She followed Reuben into a room, she never been to before, it was small and cozy.

A little living room type area, with a fireplace and a small couch, and a bookshelf.

''What is this place?''

''This is the sanctuary. I guess you could say it's like the employee break room. We all come here to relax and get away when the customers get too crazy.''

Deryn nodded and set up her ipod.

''So who is it you're proving wrong?'' asked Reuben

''Some guy.''

''Some guy.'' Reuben mumbled to low for Deryn to hear.

''So can I bring him and his little sister over here.''

Reuben nodded gruffly.

Deryn smiled, and went to retrieve Paul and Sadie.

While Reuben left to get Diana, Martha and Ross.

Deryn brought Sadie and Paul over. And played the song on her ipod.

As the track started she spoke grinning.

''Ready to have your mind blown Sargent.''

''Let's just see what you got Rosen, only the best for my little sister.''

She snorted, as she began to dance.

**(AN: I'm not a good enough writer, to write out a dance scene but I can direct you to a youtube video :) Jaja Vankova Audtion-So you think you can dance season 11)**

She got lost in the movements of the dance, that she didn't notice Reuben, Diana, Martha and Ross enter the room. Until after the song and she heard their applause.

''Guess you proved your point? Huh Sage.'' said Reuben with a _knowing?_ smile.

''When Reuben told me, you could dance. I certainly wasn't expecting that.'' Martha, said wearing the same smile, Reuben had on.

''Good job, kid. Remember to pick up your stuff.'' said Diana before leaving the room.

Ross walked up to her jokingly, mussing up her hair and said

''Ah…. And here I was hoping we could have two left feet together.''

''Sorry you're on your own Ross.'' was Deryn's reply

''Well, I guess you can dance Twinkle Toes*.'' called Paul

''Really Twinkle Toes?''' asked Deryn

''Better than Sergeant *cough* face.'' he replied

Deryn give a light chuckle ''Guess, you're right.'' she smiled

Sadie all of the sudden barrelled over to her, trying her hardest to give her the seven year old version of a bear hug.

''So, you'll teach me right?'' Sadie, practically squealed

''Sure.'' Deryn smiled gently at her

Not seeing the gentle smile being, directed at her by Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking forever and a day. I hope you like this and don't mind all my cheesy wolf references. And if you didn't look at the video, DO IT! It's amazing that girl is beast (that one was totally unintentional, really I'm not lying) <strong>

***Did not mean for Paul to suddenly give her that nickname at all, but it came out. And I was like, that actually works. But yeah I was typing and then Paul took over and was like that's Sage's nickname. And I'm like ok?**


End file.
